


In the locker rooms

by RedH00d



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, im so god damn sorry, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedH00d/pseuds/RedH00d
Summary: Kyoutani gets angry, makes Iwaizumi angry, they have hate sex in the locker rooms. Fun!





	In the locker rooms

**Author's Note:**

> this is so god damn short and so god damn ugly im so god damn sorry

Kyoutani Kentarou was a second year. He was all rough edges and sharp tongue. He was 17. He thought Iwaizumi Hajime, third year, age 18, was pretty damn hot.

Kyoutani was angry that he found Iwaizumi so strikingly beautiful. He thought it just wasn’t _fair_.

Iwaizumi had Kyoutani stay after practice one night.

“Work on controlling the power of your spikes,” he said. “Control your anger,” he said. Kyoutani got tired of being reprimanded six or seven spikes in, storming off to the locker rooms and grumbling the whole way.

Iwaizumi didn’t appreciate the insubordination. In fact, he was angry, and followed Kyoutani to the locker rooms to chew him out for being careless and ignorant. It grew louder as they both grew angrier, fists started to fly and neither went unscathed, Iwaizumi with a bloody nose and Kyoutani with a busted lip.

Iwaizumi had Kyoutani pinned against one of the lockers, shirt bunched up around the neckline in his fist, elbow jabbing into his ribs. They stared at each other for a long moment, breath heavy, bodies barely touching. They both became acutely aware of the shift in the atmosphere around them.

They were also both achingly hard in their gym shorts. Iwaizumi let go if Kyoutani’s shirt, both rushing to get out of their pants and touch each other. Their hands roamed each others body hastily, their lips crashed into a not so chaste kiss, all teeth and no tongue. It was fast, it was risky. They didn’t care. They were letting off steam in a locker room no one else would be occupying that night. No one would know but them. Just them and the clanking of the lockers underneath them.

Iwaizumi broke away for a moment, reached behind Kyoutani and into his own locker to grab lube and condoms. It was an awkward struggle, having to open the locker and rummage through it, but he got the job done. 

Iwaizumi lifted Kyoutani from the ground, making him wrap his legs around his waist after slipping on the condom and prepping them both with lube. 

The slide in was brutal. Kyoutani definitely did not have enough time to prepare himself for the stretch. But Iwaizumi didn't stop for a second. He bottomed out almost immediately, sliding in and out of Kyoutani. 

Kyoutani only wanted a moment to breath, his chest huffing as he was overwhelmed with sensations. Pleasure and pain mixed and he couldn't tell one apart from the other, didn't think he even  _wanted_ to. Iwaizumi took it upon himself in that moment, to attach his teeth to the side of Kyoutani's neck, leaving a dark bruise where his mouth had been. He repeated the process, again and again until Kyoutani's neck was littered with similar bruises. Kyoutani had his hands in Iwaizumi's hair, pulling and grunting and  _moaning_ , out right wanton and craving more as seconds turned to minutes and nails left long, bloody streaks into skin. 

They both finished at the same time, and you couldn't convince them of anything else had they told someone of this shared moment. One moment there was intense sensations, and the next it was gone, just like that. 

Kyoutani thought it was a bit disappointing, it being over so quickly. He didn't dwell on it for long. 

They both cleaned up and left without another word. Hid any evidence (other than the scratches and hickies that would be questioned for days to come), didn't look at each other. 

And even though, no one could prove it, they saw each other again the next night, and the next. They kept their new relationship hidden, like a dirty secret. Something to be ashamed of. Something to be _scared_ of. 


End file.
